There is a known electronic device equipped with a signal converter (a receiver, a speaker, or a microphone) having a diaphragm and, when one of an acoustic signal (an acoustic wave) and an electric signal is inputted, converting the inputted signal into the other signal by the vibrations of the diaphragm.
As one of this type of electronic devices, an electronic device described in Patent Document 1 is equipped with a housing in which an internal space is formed. The internal space is divided into a plurality of division spaces including a first division space and a second division space. A signal converter is held in the first internal space.
Further, the housing is provided with a plurality of openings that opens to the outside of the housing. In addition, the housing is provided with a first communicating path that makes the first division space communicate with a first opening, which is one of the openings, and a second communicating path that makes the second division space communicate with a second opening, which is another one of the plurality of openings.
An acoustic signal propagates between the signal converter and the outside of the housing through the first communicating path. Moreover, by the passing of the air through the second communicating path, regulation between the pressure inside the second division space and the pressure outside the housing is achieved.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-33248
Thus, in the electronic device, the housing is provided with comparatively many openings. Therefore, there is a problem that the freedom of design of the housing decreases. Moreover, such a problem also occurs in a case that the first division space adjoining the front face of the diaphragm and the second division space adjoining the back face of the diaphragm are formed inside the housing.